Oh, Deer
by changingfavorite
Summary: Scooby-Doo and the gang are going to a special forest with their newest member, my OC Chillers. But while they are exploring, a monster is in the forest! Oh, "deer"! Will they solve the mystery?
1. Chapter 1: Chillers's Introduction

**Oh, Deer**

Chapter 1: Chillers's Introduction

_This story is the third episode of my made-up Scooby-Doo series, called "Scooby-Doo and Chillers". Chillers is my OC, and she is the narrator of this story._

* * *

My name is Chillers. I'm not a creature you would normally find. I look like a cat with white fur and blue eyes. Normal enough? Think again. I have a blue spot on my tail that I can shoot ice from! Pretty neat, huh? Well, anyway, let's get to the point. I have five friends-my best friends in the world! They are Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and their dog Scooby-Doo. I'm sooo lucky to have them, and I can't imagine better friends. Honestly, there's no place I would rather be than in their van, the Mystery Machine, with them.

They say they have been friends for as long as they can remember. I'm not so lucky. They rescued me only a month ago from the heavy rains and dangerous life I'd faced after I was abandoned. They named me Chillers for my unique cry, "chee-uz, chee-uz", which sounds kind of like Chillers, and for my snow-white fur and ice ability. Now I always go with them, which is awesome since I love mysteries and adventures. I'm very smart, but way too protective of my friends. When I feel protective, my intelligence disappears. Once when we split up, I attacked a tree that was swaying a little in the wind.

Don't ask.


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest

**Oh, Deer**

Chapter 2: The Forest

_Going to the Forest of Truth was just something I quickly thought of to put in the story. The places they're at in the Mystery Machine might seem a little strange, but that's where they are in my series-since they got Chillers._

* * *

So right now, we are in the Mystery Machine. We are going to a place that has been called "the most amazing forest". I look around. It's the usual sight. Fred is in front driving, with Daphne and Shaggy beside him. Scooby is watching the scenery in the back. Velma is also in the back, looking at some kind of map. I'm beside her. I look up at the map curiously, wondering what she's looking for. She notices my curiosity and smiles. "Do you see that tree, Chills?" she says to me, pointing to a lone tree on the map. "That's where we're going-to the Forest of Truth."

"Chee-ee," I say, already admiring the name and what I've heard of that forest. "That must be a really amazing forest, Scoob," says Shaggy, "It's not scary!" "Reah," says Scooby, "Ramazing." "We're almost there," says Fred. I'm excited. I really want to know how amazing this forest is! I'm so excited that I run in circles around Scooby and Velma. Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy look back after we stop, and everyone laughs at my running. "Okay, Chills, we're here," Fred says, "You can explore now." I run right out of the van and into the forest. I love to explore!


	3. Chapter 3: Splitting Up

**Oh, Deer**

Chapter 3: Splitting Up

_I made the split-up groups lik_e this _in my series because Shaggy and Scooby are always in a group, and sometimes Fred and Daphne have been in a group. That's why Chillers is with Velma_.

* * *

I'm sniffing at the flowers and looking at this wonderful new place when I hear my friends' conversation. "Let's split up," says Fred. "Already?" says Daphne, "We haven't even found a monster!" "Monster?" say Shaggy and Scooby. "Well, it's the only way to see this whole forest," says Fred. "But what about Chillers?" says Velma, "She could be anywhere in the forest!" "She couldn't have gone far," says Fred, "I'm sure you'll find her soon." I watch them leave in the usual groups. Shaggy and Scooby go one way, and Fred and Daphne go the other.

Velma looks around a little. "Chillers?" she calls. I already knew that would happen. I come running and sit in front of her. "You called?" my face seems to say. "There you are," she says. Ever since I joined my friends, our split-up groups have been like this: one is Shaggy and Scooby, another is Fred and Daphne, and another is Velma and I. The two of us have become quite close from this. I know her better than anyone, and vice versa. As always, we begin to explore. I look all around me as we walk along the path.


	4. Chapter 4: The Monster

**Oh, Deer**

Chapter 4: The Monster

_I know it's kind of late for the monster to appear, but the beginning was long with Chillers's introduction. Mr. Amafor and the monster are more things I quickly thought of. This chapter will tell why this story is titled the way it is…_

* * *

We haven't gone far when I see a tall man wearing a hat standing in front of us. We stop. "I'm Mr. Amafor," he says, "What are you two doing here?" "Chee chee chee-ee!" I say. _We're exploring!_ I jump up and down in my excitement. The man just looks at me. "She says we're exploring," says Velma. I stop jumping and look up at her. _Can she really understand me? _I think_. Does she really know me THAT well? Even Scooby can't understand my cries! _The man starts to walk away. "Well, explore all you want," he says, "But be careful. I'm warning you…" Then he is gone.

A shiver goes up my spine. I don't like the way he said, "I'm warning you". I wonder what he's warning us about. Suddenly, I hear a loud sound. Something is coming towards us-something huge! I wondered too soon! We hide behind a nearby tree, and it's then that we see it. It's a deer-but no ordinary deer. It's huge, with glowing red eyes! But there's something that makes me think it's fake…


	5. Chapter 5: Danger

**Oh, Deer**

Chapter 5: Danger

* * *

That thought makes me feel protective, and my intelligence leaves me. "Chee!" I shout, and start to run out from behind the tree, but Velma pulls me back. "Now you've done it!" she says as the deer looks in our direction. "It heard you!" My sense returns, and I start to run away while the deer comes towards us. Velma follows me. It's not long before she stops to pick up a piece of "fur" on the ground. She looks at it. "This is fake fur," she says, "It looks like it belongs to that deer. That means the deer is fake too!" "Chee! Chee-uz chee!" I yell. _There's no time for that! Run!_

It's too late. Only a moment passes, and she is swept right off the ground by wind made from a swish of the deer's huge tail. I go into protection mode again, and run lightning-fast toward the deer. I jump up, point the tip of my tail at it, and freeze it with a beam of ice. I land and dash in the other direction. My mind is racing, but there's only one thought I can really focus on: _I've got to save her! I've got to!_ I feel like I'm flying, I'm running so fast. My legs are moving too quickly for my small body, but somehow I keep my balance. I stop at the right stop. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I know it takes special skill to do this right.


	6. Chapter 6: The Answer

**Oh, Deer**

Chapter 6: The Answer

* * *

I use my ice ability to create a tall cylinder shape. It catches Velma, then slowly melts to bring her back to the ground. We hear ice breaking-the deer has thawed-and run away. We stop when we see Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne. Exhausted, I flop over onto the grass. I've never run so much in my life! My legs are sore and I can hardly breathe, but I feel great-because I've saved a friend. "Where have you been?" Fred asks. "We were running away-from that!" says Velma. She points to the deer, which is coming towards us again! She picks me up and we all start running away. I'm glad I don't have to, because I'm too tired to run!

We keep going, but the deer keeps getting closer. I know what to do! I jump up and shoot a beam of ice. But this time, I don't freeze the deer. Instead I knock it over. When it lands, the covering on its head falls off, revealing a mechanical head. "So there's no one involved in this?" says Daphne. "Not necessarily," says Velma. She looks at me. I know my cue. I climb up onto the deer's side. I take a little of its fake fur in my teeth. I pull off all the fur on its side, revealing a control room. "It's…" says Velma. She stops in mid-sentence, because there's something odd.


	7. Chapter 7: Solved?

**Oh, Deer**

Chapter 7: Solved?

* * *

There's someone in the control room…but not a person! It's a strange green creature that looks like it's from some imaginary computer world. It doesn't speak a word. All it does is smile evilly, laugh, and then…disappear! "It's a monster!" says Shaggy. "I don't think it's a monster," says Velma, "But this means we didn't really solve the mystery." I jump up onto her shoulder and give her a look that says, "It's okay. The most important thing is that none of us got hurt." She smiles and pats my head, and I purr.

"Since that deer can't hurt us anymore," says Fred, "Let's all enjoy ourselves while we're in this forest." Everyone agrees. Then I jump onto Scooby's head. "Scooby-dooby-doo!" we say together, and everyone else laughs. Did I ever mention just how amazing this forest really is?

* * *

_Hope you liked this! :)_

_**~The End~**_


End file.
